Love To Hate You
by nowFORsomethingDiFFERENT
Summary: Derek and Casey admit their true feelings. A Dasey, because anything else would be a waste of time. WARNING! Rating may change.
1. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

Love to Hate You

Chapter 1

A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me"

Derek couldn't help but frown when his best friend, Sam, leaned into kiss his stepsister, Casey. He watched Casey's brown eyes light up as Sam smiled at her. He watched her brown hair blow in the breeze that was forming on the cold October day.

Derek looked like he was going to puke as they continued smiling. He ran a hand through his brown messy hair.

"You guys are making me sick," Derek finally spoke causing Casey's and Sam's eyes to break contact.

"You're just jealous because you never get to kiss anyone," he scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Remember when I kissed your cousin," this brought a glare to Casey's face. "Besides I had a date last night with June," Derek stated flatly, not the least bit excited.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Casey asked with a hint of a smirk forming on her face.

Sam closed his deep blue eyes and shook his sandy blonde head. "Guys, could you stop fighting for two minutes?" Sam begged more than asked.

"We wouldn't be fighting if Derek hadn't interrupted us," Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

Derek rolled his eyes. "If you two weren't shoving your tongues down each other's face I wouldn't have had anything to say."

"Come on, Derek I don't believe that," Casey rolled her eyes. "You always have something to say."

"I always have something to say?" Derek looked ready to blow his top. "It's you that always comes up with these wacky, annoying plans that always end in disaster! It's like you can't have anything a little wrong. Everything has to be perfect."

"It's better to have things perfect than messed up, Derek," she turned her face from a glare to a smirk.

Sam looked troubled. Should he side with his best friend or his girlfriend?

"What to do you think, Sam?" Casey spat out his name like a four year old eating broccoli. It was the moment Sam was dreading.

"Uh…well," he still had no idea what to say.

"That's rich," Derek snorted. "Ask Sam? You know Sam is my best friend and he would agree with me on anything. Right Sam?" Derek focused on Sam.

"Well, I," Sam looked concerned.

"Are you kidding?" Casey laughed, evilly. "Sam likes things to be in perfect order."

"Sam and perfect order don't belong in the same sentence," Derek looked from Casey to Sam. Casey had a confident look on her face, while Sam looked like he was going to throw up.

"Well, you guys are both right?" Sam smiled nervously hoping they wouldn't put up a fight with him.

"That's a cop out Sam," Casey glared from Derek to Sam. Sam checked his watch.

"Oh, look at the time. Dinner already?" Sam turned to Casey who he gave a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to Derek, who he slapped hands with. "Later." And then there were two.

"He meant me," Derek stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, he didn't," she said.

"Yes, he did," Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," they turned and saw Lizzie sitting on the porch swing listening to their whole conversations. "Everyone's getting sick of you two always fighting."

Casey scoffed. "You don't think I'm getting tired of all the fighting? Try talking to Derek because there is no way it's my fault," Casey stormed off leaving Derek and Lizzie alone.

Derek let his mind wander and decided that she was sexy when she was mad. How could he think that about his sister like that? No, she wasn't his sister, she was his stepsister.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He heard Nora ask him. He realized he had wondered back into the kitchen when he was thinking about Casey. He mentally slapped himself, he couldn't think about Casey.

"Uh, I was thinking about the hockey tryouts. I guess I'm a little nervous," Derek lied easily. He was so used to lying he didn't have to think about it anymore. For a time everyone thought he had stopped lying but he had just gotten better at it.

The only person who knew when he was really lying was Casey. He cursed himself for even thinking about her again.

"Oh, you'll do fine. You're one of the best hockey players I know," Nora said honestly. Derek suppressed a laugh knowing that he was the only hockey player he knew. Not that hockey tryouts mattered he was always the captain for the last two years. What mattered was getting Casey out of his head?

"What are you doing in here?" He shook his head; he was even hearing her voice. "What are you doing in here, Derek?" He realized she was talking to him. He had wondered into her room.

"I was just looking for my Fallout Boy CD, you seen it?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't get suspicious.

"From Under a Cork Tree?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Is that that the name if the CD?" Casey asked getting impatient.

"No, Take This to Your Grave," Derek stopped. "Wait, you heard of Fallout Boy?"

"Yeah, of course," she paused. "They're my favorite band."

Derek tried to hide the shock that had come over him. "What's your favorite song?"

She didn't answer right away. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. A Fallout Boy song started to play. Casey sung along with the lyrics and about halfway through the song Derek joined in.

_I confess I messed up_

_Dropping I'm sorry like you're still around_

_And I know you dressed up_

_Hey kid, you'll never live this down_

_You're just the girl all the boys wanna dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's front porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said why don't you just drop dead_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

_Write me off, give up on me_

_Cause darling, what did you expect_

_I'm just a lost cause a long shot_

_Don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves, aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the of the sighs and moans just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's front porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said why don't you just drop dead_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

_Always on, always on_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_Always on, always on_

_But I won't call you on it_

_Always on, always on_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

Casey and Derek both looked at each other in pure shock. Derek was the one to break the silence. "I wouldn't of known you listened to Fallout Boy."

"What did you think I listened to?" Casey looked a little offended.

"I don't know some pop crap or something," he never noticed how gorgeous her voice was. Sure he had heard her sing, everyone in the house had heard her sing but this was different.

"Some pop is okay," she narrowed her eyes.

"It depends on the lyrics. Most of 'em are all about being happy because some guy asked you out," Derek said knowingly.

"Yeah, most if it is," she agreed with Derek. She never noticed how cute his boyish haircut was before now.

"Why did you sing so good?" Derek asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Casey looked upset.

"It's just I heard you sing one time," he paused. "No, the whole neighborhood heard you sing one time," Casey laughed. "It just wasn't that good," he saw her glare. "No offense."

"What song was it?" Casey couldn't look at her stepbrother.

"I don't know what the hell it was called," he acted like it would be a sin if he did know what it was called.

"Sing it so me," Casey's eyes begged him. Those were the eyes the Derek couldn't resist. He began to sing.

_If it's over let it go_

_And when you wake up _

_It will seem so yesterday, so yesterday_

_I'm just a bird that already flown away_

_Laugh it off, let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday, so yesterday_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

Derek finished singing quietly as he could; Casey had to strain her ears to hear him. "You were listening when I was singing?" He wanted to say yes, he wanted to say that he always listened to everything she said, he wanted to say that he hung on to every word she said. He wanted her to know that he cared about her.

"It was kinda hard not to," he lied again and this time Casey could see right through him.

"You were purposely listening to me, weren't you?"

"Well, I…"

"Why?" The question that he dreaded was just thrown out in his face. He didn't know what to say.

"It sounded good," he wanted to come up with a better excuse but his mind couldn't think of one. "But it sounded why better this time. Why?"

"Because I can feel this song. I can hear more than words and instruments. It's like I can hear everything that's going on in the writer's head," Casey answered honestly.

Derek felt a pang of joy flood through his body. She had just opened up to him. Not to Sam. Not to Emily. Not to Nora. Not to George. Not to Lizzie. Not to Edwin. Not to Marty. She had opened up to Derek.

Derek just nodded. There was nothing else he could do. It wasn't like he was going to grab her, kiss her, and tell her he had feelings for her. He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to all he could do was nod.

"I have to study," Casey nudged Derek to see if he was still alive.

"Right, study. And I have to go do something else," Derek left Casey's room with a smile on his face. And as soon as Casey closed the door and knew no one could see her, she smiled too. Not a smile like your dad just bought you a new outfit. It was a smile like the day you were getting married to the person you loved more than anything.

Casey stopped herself from thinking any further. She didn't want to think about Derek. She was sure Derek didn't want to think about her. But Casey still had a smile on her face for the rest of the night. She had a smile on her face when she crawled in bed as the day came to an end. Little did Casey know, but Derek was smiling all night too.


	2. Barely Legal

Love to Hate You

Chapter 2

Barely Legal

Derek woke up at noon on that Sunday morning. He smiled; he had had a good dream about Casey last night. The evidence was all over his sheets and boxers. He prayed Nora wouldn't come in his room asking for his bedding so she could wash it.

Derek wondered what his dream meant. Did it mean that he needed sex? Or did it mean that he loved Casey? There was one thing Derek was sure of though. Casey didn't want him.

There was loud knock on the door, Derek groaned. "Come in!" He said above the loud knocking. A smile crept upon his face. It was Casey.

"Hi, Derek. You're uh, probably…um…wondering what I'm…doing in here," it was cute watching her nervous and stuttering. "It's just that I thought maybe I could borrow your Fallout Boy CD. The one that you were looking for," she stopped, but continued. "That is if you found it."

Casey looked down and Derek's wet bed and her face went from nervous to disgust. "Oh, Derek you had a wet dream," she left the room in a hurry. Derek sighed, if only she knew it was about her.

Casey and Derek were both silent as breakfast and their family was shocked. Casey didn't know what to say to him. She had been apart of one of his most embarrassing moments. At least Casey thought it was embarrassing.

Derek didn't know what to say to Casey, she had seen him after he had dreamed of doing things to her, with her. Derek sighed and rested his elbow on the table.

"No elbows on the table Derek," Casey hadn't even looked at him. She had only seen his elbow on the table from the corner of her eye.

Derek took his arm off the table without fighting. His father, George, looked confused and concerned. "Uh, Derek are you okay?"

"Yeah," he snapped. "Why do you care?"

"Derek!" Edwin slapped him knowing he'd be in trouble.

Casey and Derek's eyes met but she quickly tore them away. "Why so tense, Casey," he said her name in a way that made her look at him.

"I have a big math test tomorrow," she answered without looking up.

"Wasn't that test on Friday?" Nora looked at her eldest daughter.

"Oh, yeah. Did I say math? I meant social studies," Casey didn't know what was going on with her. So Derek had a wet dream and she saw him. Why was she getting all bent out of shape about it?

"Wow," Derek said with his mouth full of toast. "Casey forgot a test we should consult a doctor immediately," Casey looked up at Derek for the first time since they had sat down and glared at him.

"Derek, that's enough," George shook his head and their constant fighting. Casey finished her breakfast and raced up stairs to her room.

The first thing she did was change her clothes. Being in the clothes that saw Derek would have to be dirty. Casey shivered at the thought of Derek. What was her problem? Derek was her brother. Casey thought again, stepbrother. He was her stepbrother. Casey had to put on music, but she knew it wouldn't match the music coming from Derek's room. The loud rock was driving her nuts.

_I didn't take no shortcuts_

_I spent the money that I saved up_

_Oh, momma running out of luck_

_Like my sister don't give a fuck_

_I wanna steal your innocence _

_To me, my life, don't make sense_

_Those strange manners I loved 'em so_

_Why won't you wear your new trench coat?_

_I should've worked much harder_

_I should've just not bothered_

_I never show up on weekends_

_Something that you learned yesterday_

_Drive you to work, you'll be on time_

_These little problems they're yours not mine_

_Come on and listen to what I say_

_I've got some secrets that'll make you stay_

_I just want to turn you down_

_I just want to turn you around_

_Oh, you aint never had nothing I wanted but…_

_I want it all, I just can't figure out_

_Nothing…_

_And all together it went well_

_We made pretend we were best friends_

_Then she said oh, you're a freak_

_They ordered me to make mistakes_

_Together again like the beginning_

_It all works somehow in the end_

_The things we did the things you hide_

_For the record it's between you and I_

_I didn't take no shortcuts_

_I spent the money that I saved up_

_Oh, momma running out of luck_

_Like my sister don't give a fuck_

_I wanna steal your innocence _

_To me, my life, don't make sense_

_Those strange manners I loved 'em so_

_Why won't you wear your new trench coat?_

_I just want to misbehave_

_I just want to be your slave_

_Oh, you aint never had nothing I wanted but…_

_I want it all, I just can't figure out_

_Nothing…_

_And all together it went well_

_We made pretend we were best friends_

_Then she said oh, I can't wait_

_They ordered me to make mistakes_

_Together again like the beginning_

_It all works somehow in the end_

_The things we did the things you hide_

_For the record it's between you and I_

Casey couldn't put her finger on how it reminded her of Derek and her but it did. There was something going on between her and Derek and couldn't figure it out. It's not like she had feelings for stepbrother.

There was a knock on Casey's door and then the creaky sound of it opening. Casey's turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Casey, George and I are taking the kids to the circus. I'll say we'll be back around midnight," Nora kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Okay, mom. Have fun," Casey smiled at her mother.

"Oh, and don't let Derek have any wild house parties, okay." Casey knew her mother was kidding, but she also knew that she serious.

"Derek's not going?" She asked trying to hide the disappointment.

"Sorry, honey, we don't have enough tickets for him to go even if he wanted to," Nora smiled sympathetically at Casey.

"Okay, mom, have a good time," Casey kissed her mother before she left and went back to her desk were she was studying for the social studies test.

"Derek!" Casey's voice wasn't heard over the loud music and all the kids laughing and talking. She tired again. "Derek!"

"Yeah, little sis?" Derek walked over to her with a few guys.

"What is wrong with you? I go out to the mall with Emily for an hour and you turned our house into MTV's Spring Break!" They guys who had been following Derek walked off with smirks on their faces.

"Casey, relax, okay," Derek put his arm around her shoulders but she pushed it off. He handed her a drink. "Have a drink."

"Is this an alcoholic beverage?" Casey asked through gritted teeth. He tipped the glass to reveal it was Sprite. "Is there alcohol?"

"Maybe some but I'm not drinking. I promise," she didn't look like she believed him. "Smell my breath," he leaned in so that their mouths were almost touching. Derek opened his mouth and took a breath in Casey's face.

She pushed him. "You may not be drinking but you sure aren't brushing your teeth," Casey grumbled.

"Oh, sorry," he looked like he meant it.

"Your father and my mother are going to kill you," Casey pushed him backwards.

"They're not going to kill me, you, maybe. It was your responsibility to keep an eye on me and I'm throwing a party," Derek smirked.

"What is with you? Someone tells you not to do something and you promise not to do it, but you do it anyway."

"It's all in the circle on learning," her face looked troubled. "Case, I'm sorry. But can't you just enjoy yourself? No one's here to yell at me until midnight and everyone you'll be gone by then."

"Derek, its 11:45. You do know that right?" Derek ran to a clock.

"Oh, shit!" Derek ran up to the stereo to turn the music off and to tell everyone to go home. "Hey, guy's party's over. The parents will be back in a couple of minutes," he listened to everyone groan. "Yeah, yeah I know parents suck ass…"

Before Derek could finish his announcement a car pulled up to the house. "Oh, crap." Casey yelled to Derek. "They're home!"

AN (Sorry to leave you hanging. Derek and Casey are going to get punished big time)


	3. Why Don't You Kiss Her

Love to Hate You

Chapter 3

Why Don't You Kiss Her

Casey tried to keep the tears from running down her face. She was going to get punished for Derek throwing a party. She looked over and saw Derek's face cool, calm, and collected. He looked like it was just another day.

That morning at breakfast their parents would reveal their well thought out punishment. Casey knew it would be pretty bad. Usually George threw out the punishment in one day. Besides this was the second time Derek had gotten caught throwing a party when Nora and George were gone for the night.

"Derek, Casey," Nora's voice was cooler and more distant this morning she greeted the two teens.

"Mom, this isn't fair—"Casey began but was cut off my Nora.

"After thinking all night we've finally came up with the perfect punishment," she nudged George so he could tell them what it was.

"You guys need to learn to respect each other more, you need to learn how to understand each other," George began.

Derek tested his luck. "Did you practice that it the mirror?" Casey hit Derek in the stomach.

Nora closed her eyes and then reopened them to speak with the same distant look on her face. "That's exactly what we're talking about. I don't know why but you two can't seem to get along."

"Hey, it's not my fault, Derek's the one always—"Casey was cut off again.

"You too are going to be spending time a lot of time together. You will be sharing a room—"

Casey couldn't take it. "We are not sharing a room! That's gross beyond belief," Casey glared at Derek.

George continued. "Derek will be driving you to school," he said to Casey. "Casey will be tutoring you," he said to Derek. "And if you fight once it will be for longer than it already is."

"How long is it?" Derek looked from Nora to George.

"Until you start getting along," Nora said coolly causing Casey to jump up.

"No, that's not fair, Mom! You know we don't get along and we never will! In two years we'll both be at different colleges so why should we even try to get along?" Casey voice was heard throughout the house.

"Casey, you guys will have to see and interact with each other all your lives. You might as well get used to getting along or pretending to get along. This whole family is tired of your fighting," Nora kept getting angrier and angrier.

Casey stormed up into her room, while Derek sat there showing no emotion towards the new arrangements at all.

"So I suppose you have something to say to," Nora's beady eyes shot over to Derek, whose facial expression hadn't changed the whole time. Derek kept a straight face.

"Nope," Derek got up and started to walk to his room. But his father's voice stopped him.

"Derek, start moving your things to Casey's room. Tonight will be your first night together," since no one could see him Derek smirked at the thought of sharing a room with Casey.

"You stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine, okay," Casey tried her best not to even look at Derek.

"Whatever," Derek quietly responded.

"What? No argument?" Casey looked at Derek with shock written all over her face.

"Hey, you heard what your mom and my dad said; as soon as we start getting along we get out of this hell. We might as well fake getting along until they let us out," Derek had a good idea.

Casey was silent. "So you in or out?" Derek asked.

Casey sighed. "I'm in I guess," she looked unsure of what she was doing. "Just don't let anyone know were sharing a room."

"When hell freezes over," Derek responded with a hint of a smirk. He walked over and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Casey didn't look happy.

"Practicing, sis," he saw her roll her eyes but he also saw the smile that formed on her face when she thought he wasn't looking anymore.

Derek tapped his pencil on the desk while Casey tried to get him to do his homework. She was spending her long weekend making Derek do his homework and she wasn't happy about it at all.

"Derek! Just finish, okay," Casey was getting impatient and Derek loved every second of it.

"Come on, it's only six," Derek pointed to the digital clock next to Casey's bed.

"If you finish it now you don't have to do it later," she pointed to her already finished homework.

"Just because you're teacher's pet doesn't mean I have to be, grade grubber," Derek said under his breath but Casey still heard him. She was sensitive about the nickname that had been giving to her.

Derek knew he hit a nerve when she didn't respond with one of her witty comebacks. "Casey, I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"Just forget it, Derek. We still have science homework after this math," Derek looked and saw that Casey's hand was resting on the table. He put his hand on top of her hand. Casey didn't object, she just pointed to his homework.

Derek kept his hand there for another few seconds before removing it to work on his homework.

Casey couldn't respond to Derek's actions. One minute he was acting like a total jerk and the next he was trying to hold her hand and hugging her. Casey kept trying to ignore the fact that she liked him hugging and holding her hand.

It felt different than Sam. Derek felt softer. Whereas Sam's was hard and rough. Casey figured that Derek was such a pretty boy that he put lotion on his hands.

As much as they both hated to admit it, Derek and Casey weren't acting. Throughout the rest of the study session they kept stealing glances at each other. A song kept going through Derek's mind.

_Were the best of friends_

_And we share out secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed_

_As lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know if you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

_Every time she's near I wanna never what her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know if you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me that's she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't tell her? (Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know if you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

AN: Eh, it's okay.


	4. I Sure As Hell Don't Hate You

Love to Hate You

Chapter 4

I Sure As Hell Don't Hate You

Casey heard the inevitable sounds of school. The only thing on her mind was getting home. After the car ride with Derek she didn't know much she could take. He wasn't acting like Derek; he was being sweet and nice.

He had opened the door when she got out; he had carried her books until they were at the school doors where he dumped them on the ground as soon as he saw Grant.

For some reason Sam's kiss felt different that morning. It was cold and indistinct. When Derek simply touched her it brought tingles shooting up her spine and butterflies in her stomach. When Sam kissed her she didn't feel a thing.

"Casey," There was a hand in her face. "Hello, earth to Casey."

"Huh? What?" Casey turned to see her best friend Emily looking at her like she was crazy. "Oh, hi Emily."

"What wrong with you?" Emily asked throwing her backpack off her shoulder and on to the ground.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I…I had to…" Casey didn't know if she should tell Emily if Derek and she were sharing a room. "To read Marty bedtime stories last night."

"So there was a party at your house on Sunday night?" Emily looked a little hurt that she wasn't invited.

"Yeah, that's was all Derek," Casey saw the look on Emily's face. "I didn't know about it until I got back from the mall."

"Are you friggin' serious?" Emily's mouth had just snapped back into place after forming a perfect 'O.' "He didn't even tell you?"

"No! I told you he was a jerk," Casey looked over to Derek and Grant with a glare on her face. "How can you like that?"

"I don't know, I just always have," Emily replied honestly. Suddenly the bell signaling the start of school rang filling everyone's ears with a sharp pain.

DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she smiled every time she got an answer right brought a smile to Derek's face. The way she held her pen made Derek smile. He thought Casey was beautiful. Every aspect of her made him smile. He didn't know what it was but he liked it.

"Mr. Venturi, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Jermine asked and the whole class's eyes' went to Derek.

"Um…no," Derek looked to Casey who was to busy writing notes to even notice that Mr. Jermine was talking to Derek.

"Oh, no please enlighten us, Mr. Venturi," Mr. Jermine raised his eyebrows awaiting Derek's response.

"Well, I was just thinking about how Sophia Bush would look naked," the whole class was laughing now except for Mr. Jermine who stood waiting with a definite glare on his face. Even Casey cracked a smile.

"Well, Mr. Venturi, I guess you can think about Ms. Bush naked after school in detention," Mr. Jermine smirked.

Grant's head popped up from playing his PSP to say, "The D man is match for Chad Michael Murray!" The class went into another round of laughs and giggles.

"Mr. Krueger, you can join him," Mr. Jermine smirked again looking around the class to see if anybody else had anything to say.

"Mr. Jermine, Derek can't have detention he's my ride home," Casey bit her lip.

"Well, Ms. McDonald, you and Mr. Venturi will have to reschedule your date," Casey eyes almost popped out of her head.

"EW, no! He's not my boyfriend he's my step—"Casey started to shriek.

"Okay, Ms. McDonald you can join him. Maybe you two can figure out what you are," Mr. Jermine crossed his arms. "May I get back to my lesson, now?" He asked his class.

"Yes," the class said in unison.

DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY

"This is all your fault!" Casey screamed at Derek after slamming his car door.

"You didn't have to say anything!" Derek retorted.

"It's not my fault that I have this detention! It's yours! I hate you, Derek!" Casey screamed at him but Derek didn't look at her again. What could he say to some one who had just said that they hated him?

"Derek?" Casey asked as they pulled on to their driveway.

"What!" Derek snapped.

"I…I don't hate you," Casey looked over to Derek who maintained the showing no emotions face.

"Casey…"Derek sighed and shook his head. Derek leaned in so he was about two inches from her face. Casey's head was telling her to pull way; to get the hell away from her stepbrother, but her heart told her to stay; to get closer.

Derek's instincts told him to kiss her, but this was different. She was his stepsister. She was Casey McDonald. She was his stepsister. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was perfect. Derek was snapped out of dream world when he heard her voice.

"Um…Derek?" Casey asked, but didn't really know what she was asking. She was seeing if he was okay. He had been staring at her intently and Casey didn't like it, but at the same time she loved it. She had never had a boy look at her like that before, not even Sam.

Derek pulled back and smirked. She loved that smirk. It gave him an air of mystery and gave him a sexy look. "I sure as hell don't hate you," with that he left her in the car to sort out her thought.

All through the evening and night Casey kept playing those words in her head. _I sure as hell don't hate you. I sure as hell don't hate you. _She couldn't concentrate on anything but those words. She didn't what the hell he meant by that. _I sure as hell don't hate you._


	5. Seven Minutes In Heaven

Love to Hate You

Chapter 5

Seven Minutes In Heaven

Derek felt his body go numb as he watched Casey sleep. He was trying to fall asleep but the words he said to her were playing in his mind. _I sure as hell don't hate you. _He hadn't meant to say that it just came out. He was scared Casey would analyze and realize that he liked her.

Part of Derek wanted her to know his feelings, but the other part was scared as hell. He knew she wouldn't like him back. He knew that she would probably tell her mom. Derek knew that his dad would find out and punish him.

He wasn't sure why he would be punished but he knew he would be. Having a crush on your stepsister was okay but having real feelings for her just wasn't right.

Derek had complained at his father over and over again for marrying Nora. He finally realized that he didn't want them to be married because he had feelings for Casey.

As the days went by it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings a secret. Sometimes he wouldn't look at her for a whole day and sometimes he wouldn't talk to her. He knew looking at her would bring a smile to his face and he didn't want that. He knew talking to her would make him want her more than he already did.

Casey stirred in her bed unaware of the thoughts rushing through Derek's head. Derek shut his eyes tight; he hoped when he opened them she would be gone. He hoped that when his eyes reopened he would be back in his own room. He didn't know how much more of Casey he could take.

DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY

Casey eyes fluttered over to Derek every time Sam said something to her. It was becoming a bad habit. Every day she would talk to Sam but as soon as he mentioned anything to do with Derek she didn't listen to Sam anymore.

It wasn't just stuff that Derek did or she thought he would say. It was everything. If Sam said hi to her, she thought of Derek. If Sam said TV, she thought of Derek watching TV or talking about TV.

And when Sam talked about hockey, which was a little too much for Casey. All her mind could focus on was Derek.

She found herself muttering his name at anything anyone said about hockey. She found herself wanting to know more about Derek and trying to find out information.

She learned his favorite TV shows, his favorite songs, his favorite bands, what he did when he was bored, the names of all his friends, his favorite snacks. Casey was embarrassed to know what time he went to the bathroom every day. She had almost been caught when Edwin asked where Derek was and Casey could tell him without a second thought.

"So Casey, do you wanna come to my hockey game tonight?" Casey hadn't heard Sam speak. The only part she heard was hockey. "Casey?" Sam asked when Casey didn't answer.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Casey was being honest. She'd love to go to Sam's hockey game because it was Derek's hockey game to. She could watch Derek for a couple of hours without having to worry about anyone catching her. She loved this hockey thing.

"Cool," Sam paused. "Derek's giving me a ride so…"

"So I'll just ride to the game with him," Casey finished for her boyfriend. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Sorry about the whole Derek thing it's just…"

"No, it's okay. Besides Derek and I haven't been fighting very much lately," Casey replied.

"Yeah, that's true," the look on Sam's face went from happiness to confusion. "Why aren't you guys fighting that much anymore?"

"I don't know," Casey didn't want to tell her boyfriend about their deal. "But I like it. It's nice and quiet all the time."

"Yeah," Sam scratched his head and looked around, looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Uh, me? Uh, no one," Sam laughed nervously.

"Are you cheating on me?" Casey asked jokingly, nudging Sam.

"Ha, that's…that's a good one?" Sam looked down and bit his lip.

"Sam, are you okay?" Casey's face growing with concern.

"Uh, what? What?"

"What's going on?"

"What's going on? With me, nothing. Why would there be anything," he paused. "Going on?

Casey looked confused as she gave Sam a kiss and walked away. The only thing on her mind was looking amazing for the hockey game she wanted to impress Derek. No, she wanted to impress Sam. Yeah, that's it. She wanted to impress her boyfriend, Sam.

As soon as Casey got home she hit with loud music coming from her and Derek's room. She sighed as she trudged up the stairs.

_I'm sleeping my way out of this one_

_With anyone who'll lie down_

_I'll be stuck fixated on one star_

_When the world is crashing down_

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you got me looking in through the blinds_

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Because I don't do to well_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Because I don't do to well on my own_

_The only thing worse than not knowing_

_It thinking that I don't know_

_I'm having another episode_

_I think I need a stronger dose_

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you got me looking in through the blinds_

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Because I don't do to well_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Because I don't do to well on my own_

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you got me looking in through the blinds_

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Because I don't do to well_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Because I don't do to well on my own_


	6. You'll Be In My Heart

Love to Hate You

Chapter 6

You'll be in My Heart

Casey sat on her bed waiting for Derek. She had been ready to go for almost an hour. Casey was a little nervous about this hockey game. What if she somehow let her feelings for Derek show? What if Derek and Sam made fun of her? The thoughts running through Casey's mind seemed nonstop.

"You ready, little sis?" she heard Derek ask. He had taken up a habit of calling her little sis and she didn't like it at all because it made it seem like they were more related.

Derek had started calling her little sis so he would stop wanting Casey. He was making himself feel like they were more related and making her more off limits.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Derek," Casey wanted to skip the car ride to Sam's. It was about ten minutes away and those ten minutes were going to be spent with Derek and she was nervous.

Casey watched the hockey game intently every time Derek was on the ice. When Sam was out she watched him halfheartedly. The way Derek moved across the ice was like poetry. He was so graceful.

Surprisingly the car ride wasn't bad at all. Derek had turned on some punk rock music which was hard to understand and when Sam got there Derek turned off the music and talked to Sam about some hockey strategy. While Casey watched Derek's every move from the backseat.

Casey didn't know what was going on in the game. She knew the score was four to one but she didn't know who was winning. She sighed when Derek was benched. She had gotten bored out of her mind.

Casey made her way down the stairs. Sam had told her to wait out by the car for him, but she was going to find him. She got closer to the locker room which she was going to stand outside of.

Her eyes glanced over to a couple making out on the wall close to the locker room. Casey scrunched up her face and wondered if she and Sam looked like that. She squinted and her mouth formed into a perfect 'O.' It was Sam.

"Sam?" Casey asked her voice small and weak. The boy broke apart from the kiss to reveal that he was Sam. Casey's eyes shot over to the girl and saw that it was Brooke Damien, the popular girl at school.

"Casey…" Sam trailed off and had a worried look in his eyes. "This isn't what it looks like," Sam eyes widened when he saw Derek behind Casey.

"What's going on?" Derek asked Sam and Casey and possibly his ex-girlfriend Brooke Damien. "What's Brooke doing here?" The eagerness in his voice was clearly visible.

"Sam's cheating on me," Casey said quiet and calm. Casey was numb.

"What's she talking about, Sam?" Derek walked over to Sam and glared. "Are you cheating on Casey?" Sam didn't answer. "Are you cheating on Casey?" Derek asked grabbing Sam's shirt with his right hand.

"Listen, Derek, I…" Sam started looking from Casey to Derek and occasionally looking at Brooke who looked calm.

"Are you or aren't you?" Derek's grip around Sam's shirt tightened with each word.

Sam sighed. "Yeah…" his voice was so quiet Derek could only hear because he was so close. "I'm sorry, Casey," his voice was now louder.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, asshole!" Derek pushed Sam back so Sam hit the wall. The shocked look on Sam's face didn't bother Derek. As soon was Sam's posture was back to normal and the shocked look was off his face Derek punched him to the stomach.

"Don't treat Casey like that, ever! Who the hell do you think you are!" Derek's face was turning redder with every word.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Sam clenched his teeth as the shocked look on Casey's face grew and the pissed look on Derek's face grew.

"I'm gonna go," Brooke walked away shaking her head.

"Go to hell, Sam!" Derek yelled as his fist connected with Sam's nose. Blood rushed down his face as Sam struggled to keep the tears from falling. Casey stood there, the expression on her face not changing.

"Derek, stop!" Sam pushed Derek back just as he was going to blow him in the nose again. "Just stop man! You've cheated on girls before!" Derek's fist hit Sam's lip. More blood was oozing down Sam now.

"She's my stepsister! I care about her! I would never cheat on her!" Derek couldn't believe he just said that and neither could Casey or Sam.

"Give up your crush on Casey, Venturi! There's no way in hell!" Derek's fist connected with Sam's face once again before pushing him over and glaring. Sam got up.

"Fuck you!" Derek yelled at Sam before pushing him over once again. Derek broke eye contact with Sam and his eyes shot over to Casey who had tears in her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home," he said to Casey in a soft voice. He walked over pulled her into a hug and put his arm around her. Casey buried her head in Derek's chest and cried.

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be alright_

_Just take my head_

_And hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know were different but deep inside us_

_Were not the different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever for more_

_Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know_

_We need each other to have and to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart _

Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
I will be there


	7. Untitled

Love to Hate You

Chapter 7

Untitled

Derek had his arm around Casey as he walked her up to her room. His shirt was wet because her tears had become a constant flow. He couldn't believe Sam, his best friend, had cheated on her.

"You gonna be okay?" Derek asked Casey as he set her down on her bed. He wiped her tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Casey," Derek couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"I'm fine, Derek," Casey's voice was still small and weak. "Thanks," she half smiled at him. "You know, for beating Sam up."

Derek shrugged. "He was being a jerk," he sat down on her bed. "Please stop crying," Derek said as he wiped more tears from her face. Her tears were killing him. It felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"Why'd he do it?" Casey looked up at Derek with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, Case," Derek looked down. "I think everyone's afraid of falling in love. Especially when they don't know the feeling," Derek paused. "He cheated on you because he was scared."

"How can you be scared of falling in love?" Casey looked at Derek with teary eyes and he died inside all over again.

"You might get your heart broken. They might not love you back," he took a deep breath. "You might fall in love with someone you're not supposed to."

"Why couldn't he just break up with me?" Another round of tears started coming down Casey's face.

"He didn't want to hurt you—"

"He cheated on me!" Derek touched her hand and smiled softly. "If he didn't want to hurt me he did a pretty bad job of it!"

"He did what made sense to him. It may seem stupid but that's what it is." Derek didn't know if he was talking about himself or Sam now. "He loves you and he's scared as hell of the feeling."

"How do you know?"

"Because…because I…I have those feelings for someone," Derek looked more intently at Casey. "I have feelings for someone I'm not supposed to and I'm fucking scared. It's the scariest thing in my life."

"So Sam loves me?" Casey asked and Derek's smile faded.

"Yeah, I think he does. Someone does."

"He cheated on me because he was scared?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"And he wants me back?"

"He'd be a fool not to," Derek took one last look at Casey before getting off her bed and going to sleep. He struggled not to look upset. If she had feelings for Sam now, it was his fault.

DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY

Casey didn't know what to do. Sam had cheated on her with Brooke something or other and Derek said that Sam loved her. And what was up with Derek? He had feelings for someone?

She walked to class alone scared at the prospect of seeing Sam but he wasn't there that day. At the end of the day Derek's voice was heard in her ear.

"You ready to go home?" Derek wasn't looking at Casey.

"Yeah," Casey started to walk to Derek's car. "Where's Sam today? I need to talk to him."

"You wanna get back together with him?" Derek tried to act casual.

"No, I don't think so. It's just that what you said last night, about him loving me. I wanna see if it's true."

"Well, it's not, Casey, its crap!" Derek started breathing heavier. "He cheated on you because he's a bastard! He doesn't love you!"

"Then why were you talking about all that crap as you so mildly called it?" Casey looked at Derek. "You don't know anything about love, Derek."

"I know enough to know who I love! Guess what! She doesn't love me back!" Derek rubbed his hand through his hair. "Love sucks!"

"Who do you love!" Casey screamed shocked that he loved someone. Derek pulled on to the driveway and looked at Casey, biting his lip.

"It doesn't matter," Derek started to get out of the car. "Hey, Casey, maybe Sam does love you, I don't know. But if I were you I wouldn't take that chance," Derek paused. "Last night when I was talking about you and Sam, I wasn't talking about you and Sam." Derek walked away leaving Casey confused as ever.

"Who were you talking about, Derek!" Casey screamed to Derek but he didn't hear her he was already in the house.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me


	8. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Love to Hate You

Chapter 8

A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Casey watched Derek's chest go up and down as he slept. Something had changed about Derek in her eyes. He was different. Everything was different. Derek stirred and Casey realized that she was still watching Derek.

"What are you doing?" Derek's voice rang in her eyes and she tried to come up with a good excuse for watching him sleep. "Casey?" Derek asked, groggily.

"Um…yeah?" Casey looked down at Derek and swallowed. She didn't know what to say to him. The words wouldn't form for Casey.

"What are you doing?" Derek's usual scowl when someone woke him up and kept him up turned into a small smile as Casey looked nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Are you?" Casey looked down at Derek he yawned and maneuvered so he was now sitting up on his bed. He motioned her Casey to sit down.

"No, I'm not okay," Derek looked at Casey's raised eyebrows. "And I don't know what to do. Everyday my heart breaks a little more. It shatters into a thousand pieces, but then it repairs it's self every time I see you smile. And when I realize that the smile isn't for me; it breaks again," Derek's looked at Casey's wide eyes.

"There's something about you, Casey. You're like no girl I've ever met. You are so much more. So much better. It seems like all these girls I date; I have this thing where I go and think about what I can change to make them better, but with you, everything already perfect."

"Derek…" Her voice trailed off as he continued.

"Its like when everything is dark you light my way. And when it rains you make it sunshine. There's nothing to fix," he paused, watching her face light up. "I know you could never feel this way about me but I just had to let you know."

"I don't know what to say…" Casey bit her lip trying to keep herself from smiling and looking too excited.

"I've had this, I don't know, crush on you since the day we met. It's like love at first sight," he looked at Casey intently to see if she was smiling and she was. "I know it's not love yet, but I'm sure it will be some day. If you give me the chance I will be what you always needed."

"Are you serious?" It was too good to be true for Casey.

"Why would I lie about this? Why would I lie about the one thing that can always make me smile?"

"Derek, I don't know—"The fear in Casey's voice was obvious.

"I have feelings for you. And I think we should—"

Then Casey woke up, startled. Her head shot up as she smacked her alarm clock. She looked around Derek or any other sign that she wasn't dreaming. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Casey bit her lip and stared over and Derek, who was fast asleep.

Suddenly, Casey felt hot tears stinging her face. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged him. Derek still hadn't moved. It was all a dream. Derek didn't love her. Those are the things she wanted him to say and he wouldn't say them. She felt her heart breaking and felt a pang of emptiness in her stomach.

She tried to sooth the pain by clutching her stomach and stifling her tears but that just made it worse. Maybe Sam cheating on her had finally cracked her because when she was with Sam there was someone always there. She had used him as a distraction. She didn't feel the way she thought she did about Sam. Sam knew too, that's most likely why he cheated on her. He knew it wasn't the same as when they first started to date. And just like Casey was using Sam as a distraction he was using Brooke as a distraction.

Casey wasn't that hurt about what Sam had done. Yeah, it broke her heart but compared to what Derek did to her everyday it was nothing. It wasn't like Derek tried to hurt her, he didn't even know. Casey sat up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Maybe eating would make her forget about her dream.

DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY

Derek leaned in and kissed her on his bed. He felt her hands roaming around on his back and her lips and tongue moved frantically. Derek put his hands on her face and pushed her closer to him.

Then she did the one thing that she had been dying to for so long. She ran her hands though his dark brown hair. Derek's tongue fought with her tongue as their hands moved all over each other's bodies. Derek claimed on top of her with every intention to get laid.

"Casey…" He moaned her name and she replied but kissing harder and more passionate. He wanted her now. He wanted her more than ever. He needed to know if she wanted to him.

Just as their shirts were coming off, Derek woke up. He was breathing heavy and sweating. He looked around. Casey was no where to be found. She defiantly wasn't in his bed. Her bed was unmade so Derek assumed she had gotten up to use the bathroom.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and stared as her unmade bed with a broken look on his face. All Derek could feel was emptiness as struggled to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned for awhile. His mind went back to Sam. He clenched his teeth remembering how bad he had hurt Casey.

Sam was going to die. He knew Casey was still hurt and he it was killing him. Even if she spent the rest of her life with Sam and she was happy, he would be happy. Though, he preferred that Casey be happy with him. But at least she would be happy. What Casey didn't know is that Sam and was still dating Brooke and Derek had cheated on numerous girls. But then again he never did have a relationship like Sam and Casey. If he had a relationship with Casey he wouldn't be one to mess it up. Derek stood up and walked to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He hoped it would take his mind off Casey, who still wasn't back yet.

Derek stumbled into the kitchen and almost ran into Casey. He felt like he had two left feet, after he landed on top of Casey. Sometime they had both muttered sorry, but both were too caught up in the fact that Derek was on top of Casey showing no signs of getting up anytime soon.

He stared at her eyes with the same intent look he had when they were in the car. She couldn't take her eyes off of him either. They had both forgotten they were on the floor until Nora came in.

"Derek? Casey? What are you doing?" She looked from Derek to Casey with confusion in her eyes. Even though she was wearing a very short robe and under that a very sexy nightgown Derek still stared at Casey. The two teens scrambled to get up.

"Derek made me fall down!" Casey looked at Derek but her expression wasn't the same one she always had when she was yelling at him. It was much softer, almost nice.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's dark and I couldn't see. I'm sorry," The two ladies looked at each other utterly shocked. Derek walked away sneaking a last peak at Casey before going back to their bedroom.

"What was that?" Nora asked her daughter who looked just as surprised as her. But Casey wasn't showing the happiness that filled her up before Nora had entered the kitchen.

"I don't know," Casey rubbed her eyes. "Well, I'm going back to bed. 'Night mom," Casey kissed her mother before going back to her room. The two teens didn't say anything to each other after that. But you say so much when you don't say anything at all.

DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY

Casey stuffed her books into her locker, carelessly. She had seen Sam earlier that day with Brooke. And Emily revealed to her that they were dating. Emily was shocked to see that Casey didn't mind. Her mind was on her dream about her and Derek.

Emily walked up to her and Casey's locker with a smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Case," she smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, Em," Casey looked at her best friend debating asking her what a dream meant. "Em, what do you think a dream is?"

"Well…" Emily looked deep in thought. "I think a dream is a wish your heart makes," Emily smiled and Casey nodded numbly. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just wondering." Casey didn't know what to say after that. Maybe her dream was wish she had. But it was probably wasn't anything. Casey sighed and went though the rest of the day ignoring her dream and trying not to think about Derek.

DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY DASEY

In the locker room Derek looked over and Brett Thompson. "Hey, Brett," Derek slapped hands with him and Brett did the same.

"Hey, D man," both Brett and Derek smiled at Derek's nickname. "So what's up?" Brett pursed his lips and looked at Derek. Derek wondered if he should ask Brett what his dream meant.

"What do you think a dream is?" Derek looked around hoping no one would hear him besides Brett. Derek was expecting Brett to look at him like he was crazy but he didn't he just looked deep in thought.

"Man, haven't you ever heard that song? A dream is a wish your heart makes?" Brett looked at Derek for indication. Derek simply nodded.

"Yeah, I heard it," he paused. "So you're saying that when I dream I'm making a wish?" Derek raised his eyebrows expecting Brett to look at him like he was crazy again but he just nodded. Derek closed his eyes sighed. This meant that kissing Casey was his wish. He sighed and went through the rest of the day thinking about what Brett said and he decided it was true. He just wondered what Casey and everyone else would think.

_A dream is a wish…_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose you heartaches _

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come shining though_

_No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Hey yeah, yeah, hey yeah, yeah_

_Hey yeah, yeah, hey yeah, yeah_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Hey yeah, yeah, hey yeah, yeah_

_Hey yeah, yeah, hey yeah, yeah_

_When you can dream then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're are fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_TO find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_When you can dream then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart (A dream is a wish)_

_When you can dream then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart (A dream is a wish)_


	9. Come To Me

Love to Hate You

Chapter 9

Come To Me

Derek couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her. As he rested his body while lying in his bed watching TV all he did was think about Casey. Ever since Brett had told him about that dream is a wish thing, he knew he wanted Casey more.

He moved a little bit so his head was now of his pillow and his feet almost hanging off his bed. Lately, Marty had been coming in Derek's room late at night complaining of a bad dream so he hadn't got much sleep.

Both teens, Casey and Derek were grateful when Nora and George gave in and let them stop with their punishment. But on the inside Derek was a little disappointed. He missed being able to see Casey and be with Casey whenever he wanted to.

It was finally Saturday, the day that Derek lived for. His date night, but he didn't have a date. At school on Monday the topic always was what did you do on Saturday night and Derek would always say date. But this Monday he couldn't do that. Unless…

He scrambled to get to Casey's room. He swung open the door in a fast movement and found Casey on the computer probably doing homework. "What, Derek?" She asked annoyed and Derek stared. She looked beautiful. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes she was wearing clothes that the models on Derek's walls would wear.

"You…you…look, wow," Derek mustered out, still staring as Casey. He watched her brows come together and he watched her glare at him. But he couldn't blame her. Right now he couldn't even think of anything to say around her.

"Okay, I'm gonna do my homework while you try to think of an adjective about how I look," she told him so confidently that he was even more perplexed. Suddenly, he felt a hand slap him." Derek?" she asked.

"Uh, you look amazing," he tired to find something to stare at as a distraction but found nothing in her quiet room. "Your clothes are cute," he told her with a hint of a smile.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked trying to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

"No," he watched the disappointed look fill up her face and wished the smile would light up her face. "I think you're beautiful," and he got what he wished for. Her smile was so huge that Derek even smiled.

"Um, thanks," she looked down not daring to look him in the eyes. "Emily's gonna be having a party and I figured I would wear this and I was just trying it on…"

"Maybe you should try to on more often," Derek wondered what she was thought about his open flirting. "I like it," he told her with another smile. "So, I don't have anything to do tonight…You wanna go see a movie or something," he watched Casey's disapproving face. "Not on a date. Like as friends."

"Yeah, that'd be fun. Just let me go change…" he grabbed her arm sending tingles shooting up each of their spines.

"I don't you think you should change," he flashed another smile and Casey realized that she has never seen Derek smile. She had only seen his sexy smirk.

"Um…okay," she paused. "I need to touch up my make up," he loved watching her nervous.

"Oh, don't let me stand in the way," he moved. He watched her walk into the bathroom but he couldn't move he stayed in the same spot. Until Edwin's voice filled his ears.

"Dude, she's your stepsister," he turned to see Edwin and Lizzie standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows. He was caught and he didn't know what to say.

"Were just seeing a movie," he told the two kids trying his best not to smile.

"Well, than can we come," damn Lizzie and her quick mind. "Since you guys are just friends," now she was smirking and Derek tried to keep the frown from forming on his face.

"It's past your bedtime, kids," he rustled Edwin's hair, who still had raised eyebrows. "Besides I don't feel much like babysitting tonight," Derek looked at the kids who hadn't moved.

"I don't need a babysitter," Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest and it was the first time she had moved since catching Derek and Casey doing whatever the hell they were doing.

"You still can't come, kid," Derek tried to walk past but Edwin stopped him.

"What's going on between you and Casey?" Edwin demanded and Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Hell, if I knew the world would be a better place," Derek tried to get past again.

"So in some weird way you're saying that you don't know?" Lizzie asked as Derek smirked.

"Yeah, I don't know," he paused. "I'd have to dig up Einstein and have him study Casey fulltime to know what was going on," the kids finally let him walk away but just because they were confused. Derek hoped he would have enough time to get ready before his movie with Casey.

Damn, he wished it was a date.

_Under the silver stars  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe._

_Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one  
Loving you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me. _

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?

_Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me. _

When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart

Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there

Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there


End file.
